Quem sabe
by Beatriz'Faria
Summary: Uma declaração inesperada de Ryuuzaki envolvendo bolo de chocolate consegue tirar toda a melancolia de uma tarde chuvosa, fazendo-a ficar bem mais divertida. Yaoi/Lemon. RaitoxL


Disclaimer: Death Note foi feito por Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata, e não por mim

**Disclaimer:** Death Note foi feito por Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata, e não por mim.

**Aviso:** DarkFic yaoi que contem lemon, não gosta não leia. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas. RaitoxL.

**Quem sabe.**

Raito se sentia sujo, culpado. Já não se perguntava mais porque seu coração havia escolhido gostar de Ryuuzaki, não Misa.

Nem ao menos sabia se seu sentimento era recíproco, e cada vez mais sentia um aperto em seu coração sempre que tinha de fingir amor pela loura ou então recebia um sorriso do moreno. Ele estava tão perto, e tão intocado.

- Está demasiado aéreo hoje, Raito. – disse o garoto de pele alva à Raito, que estava encostado à janela, observando a chuva.

- É apenas impressão sua Ryuuzaki. – mentira. Ao menos isso, Raito sabia mentir.

O céu estava cinza, 'uma grande chuva estava para cair', pensou, enquanto desenhava no vidro embaçado alguma coisa que nem ele mesmo sabia.

- Já volto Raito. – Ryuuzaki disse ao louro, sem nem ao menos receber uma resposta.

O plano de Ryuuzaki começara a dar certo. Foi até a cozinha, pegou um enorme bolo de chocolate com cobertura de chantilly e algumas palavras escritas com calda de morango por cima. Realmente lindo, e uma delícia, mas não era pra Ryuuzaki se lambuzar comendo tudo sozinho, era pra ele, para Raito.

A melhor qualidade de Ryuuzaki, tirando sua inteligência, é que ele era extremamente sincero, e odiava guardar segredos. Seria hoje, que ele iria contar a verdade, e com muita sorte ganharia passe livre para o quarto de Raito, e não teria mais que espiá-lo dormir sem sua permissão.

Rapidamente, entrou no quarto e encontrou Raito na mesma posição que o "deixara". Aproximou-se da janela, pernas babas, turbilhão de borboletas em seu estômago, sentido a face corada. Olhou para Raito, que continuava concentrado observando o céu cinza.

- Hm... Raito...? – perguntou Ryuuzaki, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Raito.

- Sim Ryuuzaki, o que foi? – perguntou Raito, sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar por um instante do garoto.

- Eu fiz um bolo para você, Raito. – respondeu Ryuuzaki, rubro, ainda fitando o louro.

Raito parou por um momento o que fazia, e começou a encarar Ryuuzaki, sentiu um leve formigamento em seu corpo, e sentiu o sangue circulando com mais intensidade, fazendo-o sentir seu corpo arder em chamas. Desviou o olhar para a mesa, onde se encontrava o tal bolo, coberto com uma tampa de alumínio, ricamente ornada, ornada demais para uma simples tampa.

Raito se locomoveu até a mesa, e com cuidado, retirou a tampa de alumínio, deixando o bolo à mostra. Sentiu sua respiração ficar descompassada, e borboletas invadirem-lhe o estômago. Começou a encarar Ryuuzaki, sem entender o que aquilo significava, mas o outro apenas permanecia parado, encostado à janela de cabeça baixa.

Raito respirou fundo, foi até a porta e a trancou com a chave, dando 3 voltas para ter a certeza de que _ninguém_ entraria ali.

- Hm... O que achou do bolo, Raito? – Perguntou Ryuuzaki, ainda fitando o chão, como se o mesmo lhe interessasse muito.

- Parece delicioso, Ryuuzaki. Mas, poderia ler o que está escrito para mim? – perguntou Raito, fitando-o.

- Ahn... Leia você, Raito. – respondeu Ryuuzaki, sentindo o corpo estremecer.

- Não Ryuuzaki, por favor, leia para mim. Satisfaça ao menos esse meu capricho. - pediu Raito, "inocente".

- Hunf... Tudo bem. Respondeu Ryuuzaki, aproximando-se da mesa, sentindo o ar faltar e as pernas estremecerem. – Hm... E-eu... A-amo você R-r-r-r-aito. – Leu Ryuuzaki, apoiando-se na mesa, para não demonstrar fraqueza diante de Raito.

Raito deu um sorriso de satisfação, sim, era recíproco.

- Ei Ryuuzaki, pare de encarar o meu bolo. Vire para mim, quero te dizer uma coisa. – pediu Raito, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ryuuzaki sentiu o corpo formigar ainda mais e suas bochechas ficarem ainda mais rosadas "afinal, o que ele quer?" perguntou-se à si mesmo, antes de se virar para Raito, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Raito sentia ainda mais satisfação quanto Ryuuzaki lhe obedecia prontamente. Andou até ele, vagarosamente, fitando-o sensualmente como se quisesse devorá-lo com os olhos. Ryuuzaki ignorava, pois sabia que não resistiria aqueles olhares. Raito parou na frente de Ryuuzaki, colocou a mão em seu ombro e começou a acariciar seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros do moreno. Rapidamente, Raito o fez sentar em cima da mesa, e encaixou-se entre suas pernas, ainda o fitando.

- Você gosta disso, não é mesmo Ryuuzaki? – perguntou Raito, quase gemendo o nome do moreno, enquanto preocupava-se em morder-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Raito... Sabe... Acho que deveríamos ir pra sala de reuniões para discutir a respeito do Kira... – dizia Ryuuzaki, com a respiração descompassada, enquanto Raito agora acariciava o rosto do moreno.

- Kira pode esperar Ryuuzaki. – Raito respondeu dando uma pequena mordida na orelha do moreno, fazendo-o se arrepiar completamente. – Tudo pode esperar. – Completou Raito, selando o lábio de ambos num beijo.

Mas Raito não se contentava apenas com aquilo, ele queria possuí-lo, completamente. Introduziu sua língua na boca de Ryuuzaki, vasculhando cada canto da mesma, sentindo seu corpo de arrepiar quando parava o beijo para morder o lábio do moreno. Ryuuzaki logo fez o mesmo, fazendo as duas línguas dançarem, entrelaçando uma na outra. Raito queria mais, muito mais, e logo aumentou o ritmo do beijo, e começou a acariciar e puxar os cabelos de Ryuuzaki. O moreno levou certo tempo para acompanhar o ritmo do louro, e gemia baixo devido aos puxões que Raito dava em seu cabelo.

Tê-lo ali, só para si era algo realmente excitante. Raito queria possuílo totalmente, e sem demora. Deixar marcas em seu corpo, dizendo que aquele moreno era _seu_ e de mais ninguém. Colocou suas mãos na cintura de Ryuuzaki, puxando-o mais para perto possível, fazendo os dois corpos se unirem em um só. Mas não era o bastante, jogou o moreno contra a janela, com certa brutalidade, fazendo-o gritar de dor e de susto devido à reação inesperada do amante.

- Me desculpa Ryuuzaki, mas não resisti. – dizia Raito enquanto levantava a camiseta branca do moreno vagarosamente, acariciando seu tórax extremamente alvo, arrancado suspiros do moreno.

Ryuuzaki não conseguia dizer nada, estava simplesmente aproveitando o momento de estar ali sozinho com seu amado sem ninguém dizendo o que ele devia fazer, como agir ou como pensar. Só queria ser possuído por Raito, só isso.

Raito não queria brincar, já era bem grandinho para ficar brincando. Arrancou sua camisa, e em seguida a camiseta de Ryuuzaki, dando beijos e mordidas ao pescoço e ombro de Ryuuzaki, deixando o moreno marcado com vergões vermelhos. Em seguida, desceu suas carícias para os mamilos do moreno, mordendo-os e os beijando com tamanha intensidade que arrancava cada vez mais suspiros e gemidos de Ryuuzaki.

- Ahn... Sabia que você é mais gostoso que mouse de chocolate Ryuuzaki? – dizia Raito enquanto que apoiado na parede, ia agachando e descendo suas carícias pelo tórax alvo do moreno, dando leves mordidas e chupões, fazendo Ryuuzaki sentir-se cada vez mais excitado e sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente.

- Ah... Hm... Que bom... Ahh... Que vo-você acha isso... Hmmmm... Raito – dizia Ryuuzaki não contendo os gemidos que invadiam seu corpo como que em uma corrente elétrica.

Raito apenas sorria, e se sentia satisfeito de estar proporcionando prazer ao moreno. Mas agora as brincadeiras haviam acabado, com calma, Raito foi abaixando a calça e a peça íntima de Ryuuzaki, fazendo o moreno ficar completamente nu em sua frente, conseguindo ver o membro excitado e enrijecido do moreno. Com força, Raito colocou o membro de seu amante na boca, fazendo Ryuuzaki soltar um grito de prazer.

Raito sugava com toda intensidade, fazendo sua língua brincar com seu novo "brinquedo", enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as nádegas de Ryuuzaki e o puxava para mais perto, Raito queria mais, _muito mais_.

Ryuuzaki sentia sua respiração descompassada e uma onda elétrica invadir seu corpo a cada sugada que Raito dava em seu membro. Estava se controlando para não ter um orgasmo na boca de seu amante, mas não sabia por mais quanto tempo iria agüentar, já que a cada segundo as carícias de Raito ficaram ainda mais intensas, proporcionando cada vez mais prazer ao moreno.

Ryuuzaki já não agüentava mais, e acabou tendo o orgasmo dentro da boca de Raito, que se sentiu satisfeito sentindo o líquido agridoce invadir-lhe o paladar. Levantou-se com cuidado, trocando de lado com Ryuuzaki e friccionando-o contra a parede. Rapidamente, Raito tirou sua calça e sua cueca, ficando completamente nu assim como o parceiro.

Raito beijou a boca de Ryuuzaki ainda com mais intensidade do que da primeira vez, e rapidamente o virou de costas para si, dando leves sucções em suas costas e apertando suas nádegas contra seu membro já enrijecido.

Sem cerimônia ou sequer preparação para evitar uma dor maior no companheiro, Raito penetrou em Ryuuzaki, fazendo-o berrar de uma dor insuportável, já que ele não estava acostumado com tal invasão. Raito retirou sem membro e o penetrou dessa vez com menos força e não completamente em Ryuuzaki, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Hm... Desculpa, mas é que você é tão gostoso...

Logo, Ryuuzaki havia se acostumado com a dor, e a mesma se tornava em um prazer imenso, indescritível! Logo, sem perceber, Ryuuzaki começou a movimentar seu quadril, seguindo os movimentos de Raito.

- Raito... Mais força. – Disse Ryuuzaki, simples, direto e cheio de luxúria e desejo. Seu desejo foi prontamente atendido por Raito, que começou a empunhar mais e mais força a cada estocada que dava em seu companheiro, fazendo-o gemer alto de prazer. Ryuuzaki mechia seu quadril agora com mais intensidade, seguindo o ritmo de Raito.

Raito acariciava as costas de seu parceiro e dava estocadas cada vez mais fortes em Ryuuzaki. Logo, Raito acabou tocando o ápice de Ryuuzaki, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto devido ao prazer imenso que isso lhe proporcionava. Raito começou a estocá-lo ainda mais forte e mais fundo, chegando assim os dois juntos ao ápice, Raito derramando seu sêmen dentro de Ryuuzaki, fazendo-o sentir cada célula de seu corpo formigar.

Raito foi diminuindo o ritmo, sentindo as pernas bambas. Logo, retirou seu membro de Ryuuzaki, o virou para si e depositou-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, o guiando para o sofá. Raito sentou primeiro, fazendo Ryuuzaki sentar-se em cima de seu membro, ainda excitado. Ryuuzaki começou a movimentar seu quadril com movimentos de vaivém, mas logo compreendeu que Raito não agüentaria uma 2ª rodada. Suavizou o movimento e continuou beijando os lábios de Raito, com as mãos em volta de sua nuca acariciando-lhe seus cabelos.

Tudo estava perfeito. A chuva já caía forte do lado de fora, e trovões ameaçadores cortavam os céus, dando enormes clarãos que invadiam o cômodo onde os 2 se encontravam, proporcionando uma luz não desejada.

Raito separou os lábios de seu amado, para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto o outro lhe lançava um olhar terno.

- O que foi que está olhando Ryuuzaki? – perguntou Raito, acariciando as costas do moreno e puxando-o para mais perto de seus lábios.

- Você não me respondeu. – disse Ryuuzaki sério, fazendo Raito se assustar.

- Responder o quê? – perguntou Raito, ainda encarando o moreno.

- Se me ama também. – finalizou Ryuuaki, movendo suas mãos para o rosto de Raito, acariciando-lhe.

- Não costumo fazer sexo com gente que não amo Ryuuzaki. – disse Raito, sério, ainda encarando Ryuuzaki. Já o moreno nada respondeu, ainda continuou encarando o louro, ainda sério.

- Tudo bem Ryuuzaki, se eu deixar você me trazer para o quarto sempre que quiser você vai me olhar melhor? Odeio esse seu olhar sério. – disse Raito, manhoso, depositando um selinho nos lábios de Ryuuzaki.

- Hm... Agora está começando a ficar melhor – Respondeu Ryuuzaki com um enorme sorriso, selando os lábios dos dois num beijo apaixonado.

A chuva podia continuar o quanto quisesse, eles _realmente_ não estavam com presa.

Desculpe gente, mas não consegui evitar e coloquei o Raito como o "brocha" da história. Ele com aquela pose machão não me enganava.

Espero que gostem, mandem reviews!


End file.
